The Love of Hatred
by ShadowstarxFrostbite
Summary: A new story shall unfold between the young cats of Shadowheart and Dovetalon. Watch their struggles as they grow up in ThunderClan and as their destinies become apparent.
1. Preview

Okay, I understand that this part complete blows. It has like, no revising what-so-ever and I completely assure you that I have revised this sense I first put it up and the story is much better and I believe it'll much better. Please read and describe to me what are the things that I can work on the most. I believe that negative critism is the best way to improve on writing, so if you have anything to say, please make it more of constructive critism. This story pretty much tells the story of two she-cats (Dovetalon and Shadowheart) growing up in ThunderClan by the lake. The only family the have left in ThunderClan is eachother and their unknown father, which Shadowheart only knows about. Their mother died when they were young. This story shows the struggles of the pain on the two sisters throughout their lives. It's a very descriptive story, including much interaction between all the clans as in the actual Warriors series. I have not added anything like Clans or changed any of the actual details like most fanfics do. I've only added my own cats. This story takes place in a future ThunderClan, where Firestar is but a legend. The only cats that this ThunderClan sees from the old times are Bluestar, Firsestar, Cinderpelt, and the original starters of the clan. (Shadowstar, Thunderstar, Riverstar, and Windstar) All other cats are a thing of the past. I tried to tie in some of the older issues and I will not have ANY interaction from the Dark Forest. I find that concept kinda dumb... Lol, what can I say? I like traditional Clanlife. They're a very good story line showing their apprenticeship, warrior/medicine cat times, and all other points throughout their lives. I really hope that you guys enjoy this as much as me and the other writer (Dovetalon) have. And if you read that whole thing just to read a tiny preview... I salute you! So yeah... Huggles! :3

Shadowheart and Dovetalon are two sisters that are complete opposites of each other. Their looks, personality, and interests are both completely opposite. Experience their lives from the age of six moons until death. This fanfic includes betrayal, murder, love, mystery, and the lives of two cats growing up in ThunderClan. Other main characters include Frostbite, Lightningstar, Falconwing, Pebblemoon, and Treeleaf.

. . .

This is a sneak peak of a later chapter.

* * *

><p>Shadowkit was standing in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. Her ears roared with fright. She desperately scented for her loving mother's warm scent. She quickly ran out of the camp, deep into the forest. Leaves quietly rustled underneath of the three moon old kit. The delicious scent of prey flooded her nose.<p>

Her mother's scent became stronger the farther she ran from the camp. A dark voice could be faintly heard over the noises of the forest.

"The kits will be magnificent warriors one day."

Shadowkit snorted, _He doesn't even know his own kit! Everyone knows that Dovekit wants to be Medicine Cat one day._

Silversong's melodious voice echoed through the trees, "At least Shadowkit will. Her determination and strength is more than any kit I've ever seen. She be amazing."

The tom deeply chuckled, "I must admit, I admire her determination to be the best that she can be. And Dovekit could be just as strong, if she were to be a warrior." Sadness dripped over every word he mewed.

_That's because she has mother's wisdom and intelligence, you mouse-brain! _Anger flared within Shadowkit. She knew her father was always trying to convince Dovekit to be a warrior.

Silversong sighed, "You know Dovekit's place is in the medicine cat den. She understands everything so well. I can assure you, she'll better serve the clan as medicine cat."

Shadowkit came to the clearing where her parents stood. She saw her father's pelt bristle.

"Perhaps it's because of her weak mother," the huge tom growled.

Silversong was taken aback, "I beg your parden?"

He stood up, "My kits were supposed to be _warriors!_ Shadowkit is perfect in every way! Why couldn't Dovekit be as fierce and amazingly gifted as her?"

"Don't you talk about Dovekit like that!" Silversong spat.

"I should have never had kits with a weak she-cat like you!" he puffed out his chest.

_No! Mother!_

"What are yo-" she was cut off by the massive tom slicing the silver she-cat's throat open.

"Mother!" Shadowkit ran to her mother's dead body and clawed the attacker's eyes. The huge tom, shocked, ran toward the ThunderClan camp.

Shadowkit looked at the sky with clouded eyes. Lightning struck in the distance and lit up the only star in the sky.

Shadowkit pressed her muzzle into her dead mother's flank. "Mother, why you?" the small kit wailed. "You could ask any cat from any clan and they could say ten other cats that deserved this more than you."

Rain trickled into Shadowkit's fur through the thick trees overhead, washing away the killer's scent. Shadowkit cringed, "My father's a genius. His scent's nearly gone now."

She looked at Silversong's dead body, her blue eyes sparkling with intensity. "I know that StarClan's angry with him, as am I." She looked at the eyes of her dead mother.

"My blood is soiled with that of a killer. I _will _make up for my mother's death and my father's betrayal. I will become the best I can possibly be. I swear this in StarClan's name!"

The bushes in front of Shadowkit rustled. _Mouse dung! If Lightningstar sees me out here, I'm fresh kill!_ Lightningstar's scent became much stronger.

The small kit quickly ran away from Silversong's body. She hurried through the trees to a secret clan entrance. The camp was quiet as she snuck through the brambles to the nursery. Two white kits, Dovekit and Frostkit, were lying close to one another next to Sunclaw.

Shadowkit quietly laid down by her sister and her best friend. Her grey pelt bristled at the thought of her father as tears slowly ran down her face.

_You'll pay, father. I'll show you the strength and ferocity that I truly possess._


	2. ThunderClan

**ThunderClan**

**_Leader _Lightningstar**- A massive white tom with a scar on his face

_**Deputy** _ **Echostorm**- A silver blue tom with a shaggy pelt

_**Medicine Cat **_**Treeleaf**- A light brown she-cat with a white striped tail

** Apprentice, Dovepaw**

**Warriors** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Forestfur**- A dark brown tabby tom with a light brown tail

**Apprentice, Frostpaw**

**Heatherbreeze**- A sandy brown she-cat with a white tail tip

**Mooneye**- A massive dark grey tom

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**

**Sunclaw**- A white she-cat with one sandy brown ear

**Skyfur**- A silver she-cat with white paws

**Bumblesting**- A dark grey tom with tufts of fur missing from his pelt

**Thistlepelt**- A massive black tom with a white chest and tail tip

**Apprentice, Badgerpaw**

**Roseheart**- A light grey she-cat with long legs

**Apprentice, Briarpaw**

_**Apprentices**_ (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Dovepaw**- A pretty white she-cat with stunning blue eyes

**Frostpaw**- A handsome white tom with grey paws

**Shadowpaw**- A pretty grey she-cat with a black chest and bright blue eyes

**Badgerpaw**- A large white tom with sandy brown markings on his ears and around his eyes

**Briarpaw**- A tiny, sandy brown she-cat

_**Queens**_(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Petalfur**- A small, tortishell queen (mother of Mosskit- a strong tortishell she-kit with stunning green eyes)

**Yellowstone**- A golden she-cat with white ears (mother of Goldenkit- a golden tom with black paws and amber eyes, and Leafkit- A black she-cat with a white ear and green eyes)

**_Elders_**

**Tornpelt**- A dark grey tom with matted fur

**Mousetail**- A light grey tom with a long tail

**Fernclaw**- A blind, brown tabby tom


	3. ShadowClan

**ShadowClan**

_**Leader**_ **Amberstar**- A dark brown she-cat with darker brown stripes

_**Deputy**_ ** Redpelt**- A massive tom with a fox-colored pelt

_**Medicine Cat**_** Blossomsky**- A beautiful tortishell she-cat

** Apprentice, Pebblemoon**

_**Warriors**_ (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Splashflower**- A brown tabby she-cat

** Apprentice, Flamepaw**

**Foxheart**- A she-cat with a fox-colored pelt

**Moonstream**- A grey tom with darker grey stripes

** Apprentice, Shadepaw**

**Hollywhisker**- A light grey she-cat with heather colored eyes

**Brindlethorn**- A black tom with white splotches

** Apprentice, Morningpaw**

**Cinderleaf**- A dark brown she-cat with a white spot on her cheek

** Apprentice, Ferretpaw**

**Shrewnose**- A sandy brown tom with long legs

_**Apprentices**_ (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Pebblemoon**- A gorgeous silver she-cat with a sleek pelt

**Flamepaw**- A golden tom with a black paw

**Shadepaw**- A dark grey tom with a long tail

**Morningpaw**- A pure black she-cat

**Ferretpaw**- A sandy brown she-cat

_**Queens**_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Tawnyflower**- A grey she-cat with white splotches (mother of Marshkit- A black tom with stunning green eyes, Featherkit- A grey she-cat with a white paw, and Badgerkit- A black tom with white splotches)

_**Elders**_ (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Cherryfur**- A silver she-cat with sleek fur

**Fernstone**- A golden tom with white splotches

**Sapfur**- A dark brown she-cat with a short tail


	4. RiverClan

**RiverClan**

_**Leader**_ **Sagestar**- A sandy brown tom with long whiskers

_**Deputy**_ **Stormcloud** - A dark brown tom with white splotches

_**Medicine Cat**_ ** Birchtree**- A light grey she-cat with white stripes

** Apprentice, Mothpaw**

_**Warriors**_ (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Jaywing**- A silver blue she-cat

** Apprentice, Falconpaw**

**Snoweye**- A white tom with light grey splotches

**Pebblepelt**- A tiny she-cat with a sandy brown pelt

**Dappleflower**- A beautiful silver she-cat with long legs

** Apprentice, Fishpaw**

**Mallowwing**- A light grey she-cat with a fluffy pelt

** Apprentice, Waterpaw**

**Toadstream**- A dark brown tom with darker brown stripes

**Swallowthorn**- A dark brown she-cat with stunning blue eyes

_**Apprentices**_ (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Mothpaw**- A large, light brown tom

**Falconpaw**- A dark brown tom with nearly black stripes

**Fishpaw**- A grey tom with black stripes

**Waterpaw**- A silver tom with a light blue tint

_**Queens**_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Willowsong**- A pure white she-cat with bright green eyes (mother of Hailkit- A sandy brown she-cat with white splotches, Vixenkit- A pure white she-cat with long whiskers, and Foxkit- A white tom with sandy brown paws)

**Kinkfur**- A she-cat with a honey colored pelt (expecting two kits)

_**Elders**_ (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Rainbreeze**- A black tom with a shaggy pelt

**Splashthistle**- A dark grey tom with white stripes

**Blackwhisker**- A light grey tom with a short tail


	5. WindClan

**WindClan**

_**Leader**_ **Heatherstar**- A beautiful dark grey she-cat with heather colored eyes

_**Deputy**_** Nightthorn**- A dark grey tom with a few white splotches

_**Medicine Cat**_ **Wolfclaw**- A black tom with a shaggy pelt and shocking yellow eyes

_**Warriors**_ (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Thrushnose**- A sandy brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Owltalon**- A dark brown tom with white splotches

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Adderbite**- A brown tabby tom

**Rabbitpelt**- A brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Cloverpaw**

**Gorsethorn**- A dark brown tabby tom

**Dawntail**- A beautiful pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Boulderpelt**- A light grey tom with bright green eyes

**Apprentice, Buzzardpaw**

_**Apprentices**_ (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Leafpaw**- A pure white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes

**Cloverpaw** - A golden she-cat with a white chest

**Buzzardpaw ** - A pretty silver she-cat with sleek fur

_**Queens**_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Daisyheart**- A silver blue she-cat (mother of Crowkit- A dark grey tom, and Emberkit- a pretty, silver blue she-cat)

**Dewfur**- A pure black she-cat (expecting one kit)

_**Elders**_ (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Weaselbreeze**- A brown tom with shaggy fur

**Willowtail**- A pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Harefoot**- A blind, black tom


End file.
